Puberty
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: She was developing and Conner couldn't help but to notice. Cassie/Conner. Three part oneshot smut


**A/N: Hello my followers! :D Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy for the past few months because I'm a senior and I've been busy with my AP classes and applying for colleges. I will update stories in a couple weeks, I'm still busy with my art portfolio and meeting my deadline so enjoy the three part oneshot of Cassie/Conner :D So basically this three part oneshot is basically smut and similar format to Birthday (a three part smut fic of Cassie/Dick) I decided to write a fic as a little makeup thing for not continuing The Parting Glass and also because Cassie and Conner since there aren't a lot of fics of them. This story is slightly based off from the original Young Justice comics. In one little hilarious part of the original comics, Conner is curious about the human body and so he gets dirty magazines and accidentally - well sorta peeked at Cassie X)  
**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

_She's developing and Conner couldn't help but to notice. Three part oneshot.  
_

* * *

**Part 1: Buttons  
**

* * *

He's buttoning up her blouse because she could never button a shirt without missing a button. They just finished exercising and right now he's helping her get into her shirt. They're in her room and he was on one knee in order to be at her shirt level. He's going slow, making su re each button was buttoned precisely. "Honestly," he grunted, shaking his head. "Cassie you should be old enough to know how to button a shirt," he muttered.

"I know," she giggled, patting his dark hair. "That's why I have you."

"Cassie " - he paused once he reached to the button that was near her chest area. His eyes locked on to her breasts.

He had been noticing it - the difference, the change. Little by little each day, but he noticed everything. He always did. Conner noticed everything, down to the last little detail. Her breasts have been getting bigger and her features were becoming sharper, more defined. She doesn't seem to notice though to his surprise. She has always been simple minded, never analytical like him, but he would expect her to notice some changes since it was her body.

Puberty, he knew the term. He knew about it and what it was but he never experienced it and so it was still a strange concept for him to understand. Sure he witnessed half of his friends go through it, but it was strange for him to witness his girlfriend going through it. The only girlfriend he had before Cassie was M'gann and she was pretty much the same form for six years - if you didn't count the shape shifting during missions.

It's kind of awkward for him, really awkward. When there was something different, he couldn't help but to stare at it...and for a long time. And it was really hard for him too - to pull away and try to focus on something else. The whole thing was just messing up his mind and concentration and worse, it's has been messing up his emotions.

"Your breasts have gotten bigger," he cleared his throat but he didn't look away.

She blushed but she didn't move his hands away from her blouse. "Really? I hardly noticed."

Conner nodded and looked at her in the eyes. "You have, but slowly, a little each day. It's not like it happens over night. It's gradual, barely noticeable to others. Most people don't notice until much later but I have."

She laughed. "You notice everything." Cassie liked that about him, how inquisitive he was.

"Well you can't blame me," he said bluntly with knitted eyebrows. "Especially when we exercise and you're in your red sports bra and black yoga pants," he moved up and kissed her on the throat. He liked her the best in her red sports bra. The only time she exposed the slightest part of her body was when she was exercising. "Especially when we're sparring and I slip my hand down your sports bra," he said as he nuzzled her neck. Cassie blushed - she felt him, his cold hand slowly slipping down her shirt. He cupped her breast and warmed his hand by touching her skin. "And your bras are more filled than before," he licked her throat this time. He moved back and pulled up her bra so he could see her breasts clearly without unbuttoning or unclasping any garment of hers. He rubbed her right nipple gently, with no pressure or weight, rubbing her nipple in circles, casually pressing it into the softness of her skin- until it hardened from want and frustration. He loved to do that, touch her gently to tease her - make her body ache - make her body wet enough so he could slid himself inside her with ease. He loved touching her and watching her soft pink nipples become long and hard, sore ans swollen. "And I know your body, Cass, so I _notice_ everything," he said in his usual informative, indifferent tone.

Her face went hot. She knew what he meant when he told her that he knew her body - that her body belonged to him. He would never say those words or imply it but she could feel what he wanted to say by the way he looked her. He always looked at her in a certain way, with his piercing blue eyes, he always looked at her sharply. Sharply - she couldn't explain it - but his stare was intense - almost branding - animalistic. Before they became physically intimate, they were gradual. She remembered those days, he would gradually strip her down completely and he would just stare at her - study and memorize her body - kiss her face -hold her hand, and she would do the same and eventually when she was ready, they would gently touch each other until she was sure. "I know," she leaned and kissed him though, kissed him softly on his lips.

He pulled her on to his lap and lifted her up so his mouth could meet her breast. "I can feel you," he whispered, looking into her blue eyes. "I can feel you getting hot. And," his voice was like thick honey. "I can hear the liquids drenching your underwear - I can hear them running down your thigh - your leg."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him. She felt him, he's clutching onto her breast -_squeezing_ as he's sucking her nipple frantically - _tugging, running his teeth on her hardened, moistened nipple_ - his other hand unbuttoning her jeans. Through moans and pants, she helped him pull down her jeans just enough for his other hand to touch her there. Cassie took his hand and slid it down, rubbing his hand against her. She can feel him poking her - _hot and hard - twitching. _They haven't been going out for too long and so they only did it a few times - three times actually, and no matter what she could never get used to it. He was bigger than her, much bigger and because of it, she felt a lot of pain, like _a lot_. He was Superboy and sometimes if he got excited, he would lose control of his strength. Sometimes if he went too deep or quick, she would hear her own body start to tremble and crack. If she wasn't a demigod or worked out a lot, she was sure she would literally break and fall apart. But she was going through puberty, so hopefully her hips would become fuller and more able to withstand the pain. "Do you like that I'm developing more?" she asked. He released her breast and met her mouth and began to suck on her lips and tongue.

"More or less," he answered her. He slipped his finger into her hot, moist folds and ran his finger inside of her. He sunk his finger deeper into her juices and slid in two more fingers inside of her. Conner loved it; the sound of her liquids running against her body and gradually to his or the sound of him sliding his cock into her _damp, drenched_, warm tight body - and the way it felt to be inside of her. "Don't get me wrong but it's also a reminder that you're aging and eventually you'll age pass me." His hands moved to hold the sides of her face. He kissed her again but roughly, almost desperately. Her eyes lowered. She knew how much he felt about dating her, a human. He couldn't age and he went through a lot of pain watching his closest friends become adults. Conner knew what was going to happen. His friends they will become old and they will die and eventually he'll be all alone. He doesn't want to lose her. "I just want you to be the same age - or near the same age as me forever."

She wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him on his forehead. She was almost fifteen, and he was physically sixteen forever. There was nothing they could do about it, both of them knew very well but she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him. "Don't think about it," she whispered. "Right now, let's just enjoy this moment. I want you to touch me."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Please review!  
**


End file.
